


Virtues

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Pam thought of herself as a good person.





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Virtudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819362) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

Kindness

She was a good person. Pam always thought of herself as a good and kind person. She always tipped her waiters, even if the service was bad. She gave good morning to her neighbors when she saw them, which was more than it could be said about most new yorkers. She even gave a Christmas present to her doorman every year, that’s how nice she was. She was a good and kind person who always did everything right and treated others well, it was part of her identity. And maybe that wasn’t perfectly accurate, but it was what she chose to believe, so she would just discard all evidence to the contrary. She believed she was good, and acted as much as possible to keep that fantasy, and it was enough for her. Act like a good person to be a good person, even if there were some slips along the way.

Diligence

Pam was a good worker. She never tried to skip on something that she was supposed to do, and she loved to impress the boss. Especially because the boss was the embodiment of everything that she wanted. Rich, successful, strong, dominant, so sure of herself. She fell in love with Jeri immediately, and Pam knew she had to have her. Like with everything in her life, she would work to get Jeri, the same way she always worked to get what she wanted. And she wouldn’t allow anything to get in her way. Of course, Jeri was married, and that was an issue, because Pam was a good person, and good people didn’t break other people’s marriages. But Jeri wouldn’t give her the time of the day if she was happily married, no harm no foul, and if her marriage wasn’t all that good, she would be helping release Jeri from that burden, so either way she wasn’t doing anything that bad.

Temperance

The key was moderation. She couldn’t give away too much too soon, and she couldn’t come on too strong. She had to give Jeri just a taste of what she could get, enough to show that she was interested, but not so much that she couldn’t later pretend that she was just being friendly and that her gestures were misinterpreted by her boss, who had power over her and that’s why Pam didn’t correct her from the start. It was a great plan, one that would allow her to either get what she wanted, or save face if she couldn’t. Moderation was the way to go, going slow and not getting ahead of herself, playing the long game. And well, moderation was a virtue wasn’t it? And she wasn’t nothing if not a good, virtuous person. That was what she always kept telling herself.

Charity

She liked to help people when she could, as long as she didn’t have to go too far out of her way to do that. She would even go so far as saying she was a charitable person. After all, didn’t she help Jeri with her pro bono case? There it was, she was helping a girl who killed her parents and didn’t have any money, just because Jeri thought that was the best call. And it wasn’t the first time she ever helped anyone, she had surely helped other people before. She gave money at the church, that was charitable. And she would occasionally volunteer at her church’s soup kitchen, when she didn’t have anything better to do. That always made other people think highly of her, and that was what she liked.

Chastity

She wasn’t going to have sex with a married woman. Again. At least not now that she knew that Jeri had left her wife for her, and would get divorced, and that they could get married. That had to count for something, didn’t it? She would keep herself under control now, and refuse to continue her sexual relationship until Jeri managed to finalize her divorce. Then, Pam would have everything she wanted, and she wouldn’t be a lowly secretary that nobody paid attention to anymore. Everything was working out perfect, and she couldn’t be happier. Now, if only Wendy would cooperate with the plan and just sign the damn divorce papers, then she could stop feeling like she was second best, the stereotypical secretary that had an affair with her boss. After all, she wasn’t deluding herself into thinking Jeri would leave her wife for her, Jeri had filed for the divorce, Pam did it, she convinced Jeri to end her marriage.

Patience

Now all she needed was a bit of patience. She had Jeri hooked, so all she had to do was trust Jeri would make everything right. And if Pam had to work a little to show Jeri how important it was that she did everything that she promised, it still didn’t count as being impatient, she was just being proactive. There was nothing wrong with giving Jeri a little incentive while being patient and waiting for her to do the right thing and divorce Wendy. After all, patience didn’t mean sitting around not doing anything and just waiting for every single solution to fall on her lap. Sometimes you have to work for things while being patient.

Humility

She was humble enough to admit when she lost. She played the game, and Jeri was better at it. Jeri crushed her and spit out the pieces. Looking back now, she couldn’t believe what a fool she was, to think that she would ever be able to be happy with Jeri. Jeri was evil and corrupt and tainted and she destroyed everything she touched, and she had destroyed Pam. Pam had killed someone because of Jeri, and at the time she thought she was protecting Jeri, it certainly seemed that way, but no, this was just Jeri’s disgusting plan backfiring. And everything she did to Wendy, she would one day to do Pam if Pam let her. So she wouldn’t let her.


End file.
